The current invention provides a very pretty hand-made display unit made by pouring plastic material into tooling to get a three-dimensional lens which cannot be made by the conventional plastic injection process. To accomplish this, the current invention adapts a special compound of polyester (hereafter referred to as “poly”) material to make the poly more durable and capable of passing a strict drop test and uses very fine hand painting of the said poly lens to make the lens colorful and enhance the appearance and therefore the value of said display unit.
In addition, the current invention uses a special process to add a clip within the poly material to allow the poly display unit to fit into the incandescent base, light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED) base, or other light means base without any breakage, loosening, or melting problem occurring during long usage.
The current invention may incorporate a variety of light means, including those selected from the group consisting of incandescent lights or LEDs, which may further be incorporated with a light-medium, fiber optics, filtering optical fibers, filter(s), stencil(s), cut-out(s), window(s), overlays, underlays, mask(s), lenses, inks, painting, glue, or any related optic kits which can allow the visible light beams to be seen exhibit desired light effects.
Finally, the current invention may incorporate a special chemical compound to add into the unsaturated polyester resin (hereinafter, UPR) to cause the poly display unit to have a certain degree of softness to cushion against any impact during a drop test, kicking, pulling, pushing and potential damage from the environment.
All of these features of the current invention can make a durable, quality, poly display unit which is different from other conventional poly items. Conventional poly items are brittle, fragile, and cannot pass the drop test from 6 feet or higher. Also, the clip means within the poly display unit is more durable than those of currently marketed items, which use glue to adhere the two different materials, which is very difficult. The lamp holder of the invention fits a variety of different light means with proper design, as will become apparent from the following description.